


Parlami D'Amore (Speak to me of Love)

by lonelyst8r



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cigars, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mediterranean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rich boyfriends Sekai, Summer, Top Oh Sehun, Whiskey & Scotch, Yachts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyst8r/pseuds/lonelyst8r
Summary: Summers in the Mediterranean are meant for the flavor of earthy smoke, sweet whiskey, and salted skin.(Sekai PWP but they're on a yacht)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Parlami D'Amore (Speak to me of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote another PWP LMAO. They're mostly to keep me on my feet as I write my long fic™. This was a super self indulgent fic, even if I was writhing in agony as I typed out the smut...I recommend pairing this fic with music from Lana Del Rey's Honeymoon album (particularly [Salvatore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVQON-muEFc)), [Lujon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC8FNDXgCnA) by Henry Mancini, and songs of the sort. The title was actually based off of Achille Togliani's [Parlami d'amore Mariù](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbMD-Thhph4), but I don't think it fits the mood of this fic. Anyways, happy reading! (I hope my writing is okay this time LOL)
> 
> Edit: I removed the anon!! I must live with what I have written now (0__0)

Jongin watches with lazy, lidded eyes, a hand resting on top of grapefruit, thumb circling around the pith of the citrus, back slumped against the cushion, and a cigar resting between his index finger and middle finger. Ahead of him is an endless expanse of blue, framed by jagged rock cliffs. But his eyes are not focused on the rippling waves, nor are they fixated on the live head of the cigar. Starch-white terry cloth brushes against his wrist and chest as he shuffles around, adjusting himself to get a better look at Sehun - he’s all pale flesh under warm sunlight, glistening drops of water, and milky skin taut over muscles. His chest heaves slightly as he climbs up the ladder, squinting and running a hand through his hair as drops of water start to pool at his feet. Jongin takes a hasty swig of the scotch resting in his cup, amber liquid dripping down his throat and soaking into his cotton robe.

“You’re done?” he asks, raising one brow in question. He takes the cigar into his mouth again, the sweet flavor of whiskey still lingering on the edge of his lips as the muted warmth of smoke rolls on his tongue. A slight shudder runs through his body as he opens up his mouth to let a few wisps of smoke dance up into the air, unhinging his jaw wider so that billows of smoke cascade outwards.

“Mhm,” 

“Stay here a while,” he says, patting the space next to him. 

“My trunks are wet,” Sehun replies, grabbing the towel resting on the chrome railing as he absentmindedly buries his face into the towel. 

“Come on, sit,” Jongin whines, a playful bite to his tone. “I don’t mind,” 

Sehun raises a brow, giving Jongin an inquisitive look. “I’ll ruin the cushions. They were expensive,”

“You can always buy new ones,” Jongin retorts. “Sit,” he repeats, stuffing the cigar back into his mouth, he sucks lightly on the tip, using more spit and lip action than he really needs to. 

Sehun drags out a sigh and settles down into the spot next to Jongin, seawater pooling on the beige leather. He reaches for a jar of strawberry jam and a slice of bread, movements swift as he sweeps the knife over the toast. A hearty bite later, he sets it down on one of the plates with a light _clink_ sound. “How much did you drink?”

Jongin picks up his book, _One Hundred Years of Solitude_ , eyes scraping over the text - not that he’s actually reading. “Enough, not too much. It was just for the flavor,” 

Sehun wordlessly grabs the cigar from Jongin’s fingers, lips twitching slightly as he sucks on the tip, traces of Jongin’s drink dancing on his tongue. He exhales blissfully and sets it down on the table. “You were waiting for me?” he asks, it comes out more as an accusation. He hovers over Jongin slightly, staring fixedly at the way the sunlight casts onto his hair, his eyes, his lips. 

Sehun used to believe that the most beautiful things on earth could not be seen or touched, but Jongin is a living, visible, tangible contradiction of that. 

Though this is far from the first time that Sehun has seen him like this - in want - the steady grace he struts with, the sensuality and composure he carries in his proud shoulders - it’s hypnotizing, magnetizing, and Jongin knows it. That’s why Sehun takes pride in his ability to reduce Jongin to pathetic, dirty desperation.

“...No,” Jongin lies, leaning back into the cushions, slinking an arm over the top like a lazy black panther. 

“Hmmm,” Sehun retreats back to his seat, noticing the slight downward curve on Jongin’s lips. “You’re sure?” cheeks curling up into a catty smirk. 

Jongin turns his head the other way, choosing to rest his gaze on the loose threads on the seam of his sleeve. “I’m sure,” he replies stiffly. 

Sehun snorts, throwing his head back, resting it against the cushions. “You’re _really_ sure?”

“Yes,” Jongin replies, legs curled up and folded up against his thighs. There’s a hint of a grin dancing across his lips. 

“I see,” is all Sehun replies with. He pauses, a wry smile on his lips. “I’m feeling a little...tired. From swimming,” Sehun begins gingerly. 

Jongin gives him a confused look, departing from his book for a short moment before returning back to the same line again, scrunching his brows to no avail. “So?” he stretches his legs out onto the seat, toes brushing against Sehun’s thigh. 

“Give me a massage,” he says, poking the underside of Jongin’s foot, immediately retracting. 

Jongin looks up from his book again. “I’m reading,” he says exasperatedly.

“You’ve been stuck on the same page for the last few minutes,” Sehun deadpans, snatching the book from Jongin. Jongin instantly wrestles the book back, leaning over Sehun - dangling the book by its cover page from above his head. He tries in vain to snatch his book back, but Sehun has his wrists in a hold, and his grip is firm. “Come on, love,” he stares at Jongin, a devious glint in his eyes. “You didn’t tell me to stay just to read your book, did you?” he says, returning the book to Jongin, a victorious smirk on his stupidly handsome face. 

Pink blush spreads across Jongin’s cheeks, like cherry blossoms after spring rain. “Maybe I did,” he grits out, pressing his face into the book in the hopes that Sehun will not notice. But he’d be a fool to think that Sehun is _that_ stupid. 

“We’ve spent the last two weeks together, day and night,” Sehun retorts. “I’m sure there’s something else you want?” his voice curves up, and his eyes flit downwards momentarily to the bleached white cotton pressed against the golden curve of Jongin’s lean calves and thighs. 

Jongin groans inwardly, peeking out from under the security of his book. “M-maybe,” he squeaks out.

“After all this time, you’re still shy?” Sehun teases, hooking his hand behind the dip of Jongin’s head. He leans in, pressing his nose to Jongin’s scalp. Jongin’s fingers clutch onto the pages of the book for dear life, leaving behind wrinkles and creases behind. “You smell good. Like oranges and basil,” he remarks offhandedly.

“Took a shower after you went swimming,” he mumbles from the crook of Sehun’s neck, marked by the scent of saltwater and just barely - the scent of musky cologne. 

Sehun pauses for a moment, tone oddly tentative when he finally speaks. “...So you’re clean?” 

“...Yes,” Jongin mutters begrudgingly. 

Sehun giggles, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s head. “Tell me what you really want,”

“Sehun…” he groans, shoving his face further into the pages of his book. “Don’t make me say it,”

“Why not, darling?” he smiles, drawing back as he pinches Jongin’s chin gently between his fingers.

“Please just…” he breathes out, grabbing Sehun’s other hand and placing it on his thighs. Sehun squeezes softly, running rough fingers against the smooth of Jongin’s skin. Jongin lets out a yelp as Sehun flips him onto the cushions, grabbing onto his ankles. The book tumbles onto the floor. 

Sehun, as always, is gentle. He begins with kisses pressed to Jongin’s calves, peppered here and there as Jongin clutches onto the ends of his robe, pulling it down to cover his crotch, his other hand splayed out over his face. He peeks out at Sehun between his fingers, whose face is pressed to Jongin’s legs, a devilish gleam in his eyes. He sticks out his tongue, running it along the inside of Jongin’s thigh until his face is in front of Jongin’s crotch. Jongin’s chest is tight, breath held as he gazes down at Sehun with dark, lidded eyes. Sehun is swift with his movements, fingers deftly untying the knot on Jongin’s cotton belt, his hands prying Jongin’s hands away from the seams of his robe, rough hands, gentle touch. 

“Tell me what you want,” he repeats.

“You,” Jongin whispers breathlessly, voice slightly croaky. Sehun shoots him a small, teasing smile, reaching up to bring Jongin’s hand away from his face. He’s blushing, lips pressed into a bashful line, eyes turned the other way. He slinks up, fingers curling around Jongin’s ears as he presses a chaste kiss to his lips, moving down, down, down. Sehun’s lips end up suckling on the underside of Jongin's jaw as his head is thrown back, chest heaving slightly. He presses some more warm, sloppy kisses to Jongin’s neck, tongue landing on his collarbones as he sweeps left and right. The lapels of Jongin’s robe fall open some more, tanned chest bare. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Sehun groans as he pulls back, taking in the sight of Jongin, copper skin painted with the sheen of the Mediterranean sun and red flush, brown hair mussed up against the beige leather cushions, sultry eyes, and wet lips. He’s a work of art, meant to be savored and gawked at.

“Ngh. Shut up,” Jongin replies lamely, even though the beginnings of a bashful grin grow at the corners of his lips. 

Sehun raises a brow in challenge. “No thank you?”

Jongin squints at him for a moment before replying. “...No,” 

“Guess I’ll have to get it out of you myself,” he mutters, diving in for another kiss. Jongin’s lips are soft, plump things, tainted with the earthy, smoky flavor of cigar smoke, sweet whiskey cutting through the bitterness. A clash of teeth here, a nibble there, saliva dribbling from their lips. His arms run all over Jongin’s body, pushing away the robe to reveal more bare skin, greedy hands squeezing at Jongin’s firm arms, lithe waist. Sehun’s got the Midas touch, but instead of gold, where he touches turns into hot, fiery pools of heat. Quiet, breathy moans slip out between brief moments of separation, Jongin gasping and Sehun eager to take more and more, but there’s something about the blue sky hanging overhead and the warmth of the summer heat and Jongin’s body pressed against his that has him wanting to savor the moment, to slow down time. Jongin drags his hands down Sehun’s back, marring his skin with pale pink streaks. 

“You taste salty,” Jongin comments, voice breathy as he breaks away from Sehun, lips slightly swollen and bitten. He leans into Sehun’s chest, mouth brushing softly against his skin. There are drops of the ocean lingering on his chest, seeping onto Jongin’s lips. 

Sehun laughs. “I _was_ just swimming,” he replies, hand sliding down Jongin’s chest to push away more of the robe, fingers resting at Jongin’s hipbone. His eyes darken, staring at Jongin through his lashes with a hungry, knowing gaze. “Fuck,” he breathes out. “No underwear?”

Jongin blushes, stiffly nodding his head, mortification is written all over his face. Sehun hardens his grip, fingers digging into Jongin’s hips as his palms rub his thighs. Jongin buries his face into the back of the seating, fingers digging into Sehun’s forearms, a muffled moan slips past his lips uninvited. 

Sehun hums in response, hands climbing up to Jongin’s waist, fingers tracing along the lines of his abs and sturdy chest, he presses the ridge of his palm against Jongin’s chest, leans down and presses his lips to Jongin’s strong nose bridge, cheeks, and below his jaw. “I can’t believe it…” he mutters, awe present in his voice. 

“Can’t believe what?” 

“That you’re mine,” he replies.

Jongin grumbles in response, turning his head away. “You’re gonna kill the mood,” he scolds, though his voice is free of any real contempt, and the blush on his cheeks says otherwise. 

“Hmm, am I?” he smirks, resting a warm hand on Jongin’s chest. “What do you want, darling?” he repeats, body curled over Jongin’s like a predator ready to devour his prey.

“Let me…” he begins tentatively, reaching out to tug at Sehun’s waistband. There’s a _very_ visible bulge that’s formed at the crotch of his swimming trunks. Sehun stares at him, gaze flitting over to where Jongin’s fingers rest. He lets go of the rubber waistband, snapping against Sehun’s stomach. “Wait,” he whispers. The rest of his words are left unspoken. Instead, he grabs a bottle of lube he’s prepared just for the occasion, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and leaning back into the seating. He spreads his legs open, one leg resting on the top of the headrests, the other one on the dining table - narrowly avoiding the flower vase. Jongin’s heart thumps against his ribcage in giddy anticipation, pretty hole exposed to the warmth of the summer sun and the ocean air. He finally musters up the courage to look up at Sehun, meeting a pair of keen eyes, raking over his body. He shifts slightly, feeling _too_ bare under the weight of Sehun’s gaze. 

Jongin begins by brushing his fingers over his rim, circling around the area, a sigh of contentment slipping out. Sehun says nothing still, does nothing still, but his eyes are fixed on Jongin, unyielding. Gaining some more confidence, Jongin pushes aside his robe so that his cock is exposed, looking up at Sehun with doe eyes. Beads of precum are gathered at its weeping head, dripping onto his stomach. A soft hiss escapes from his lip as he pushes one finger in, walls immediately clenching around his fingers. He begins thrusting, slowly, dragging his fingers along needy flesh, teeth focusing their efforts on his lower lip. His chest heaves slightly, brows scrunched up in concentrated effort as he adds another finger, relishing in the delicious stretch of his ass. A mewl slips past his lips and he slaps a hand over his mouth, head falling back as he scrunches his eyes shut. Fuck. He just wants Sehun in him so bad. He continues ramming his fingers in and out, keeping his pace painstaking slow. Finally, he places in his third finger, a low whine sounding from his throat. His legs are shaking slightly, toes curled as he pushes in. He jerks suddenly, having hit his prostate, blood pooling on his lips as he tries to bite back a moan - it comes out more like a strangled groan. A fiery, hot sensation erupts in the depths of his gut - weighty - but his breath is erratic and he feels lightheaded. He swallows, breath hitching in his throat to the rhythm of his rising and falling chest. His eyes flicker open, met with the sight of Sehun with his jaw hardened, a lecherous look in his eyes. 

“Are you gonna make me wait any longer?” he asks, amusement tinting his tone. Jongin looks away bashfully, fringes cover his eyes. He shifts again, this time, he’s on all fours, attempting to keep a steady, “you-wanna-fuck-me-so-bad” face on. It shouldn’t be hard, he’s done it his whole life - long strides, hooded eyes, plush lips, and easy confidence. But everything is harder and easier when it comes to Sehun.

He pulls down Sehun’s trunks, damp fabric staggering against his skin until wet shorts fall to the wooden deck with a _plop_. His dick springs free, lightly slapping Jongin’s cheek, he winces slightly, drawing back to empty more lube onto his fingers. His fingers wrap around Sehun’s length as he pumps up and down slowly, rotating his wrist and thumbing his slit. Now, it’s his turn to wear a victorious smirk, swallowing with thick anticipation as he watches Sehun’s expressions falter, eyes fluttering, lips slightly agape. 

“Fuck,” Sehun hisses, breathing out heavily. 

“You still have to wait for that part,” Jongin giggles. 

Sehun grins, pressing his forehead to Jongin’s. “Is now really the time for your stupid puns?” 

“Never a bad time,” Jongin hums, speeding up the pace of his hands and twisting his wrist back and forth as he focuses on Sehun’s face, the furrow of his brows, the sternness of his jaw. 

“Do I get to fuck you now?” Sehun asks, lips pressed into a thin line. Jongin lets go of his cock and looks up at Sehun’s cheeky grin, confidence suddenly faltering. He takes in a deep breath, climbing on top of Sehun’s lap and grabbing Sehun’s dick, aligning it with his hole. Sehun places a reassuring hand on his cheek, thumb stroking back and forth. “You’re doing good. Relax,” he says, looking into Jongin’s eyes earnestly. Jongin nods frantically in response, rocking his ass back down against Sehun’s cock. The head pushes in with a _pop_ sound as Jongin screws his eye shut, letting out a shuddering mewl. That never gets old. He pushes down slowly, rim burning with stretch - but it’s a welcome sensation, a warm buzz follows the discomfort and the insane feeling of being so _so_ full. Sehun lets breathy gasps slip out as Jongin takes him in, inch by inch. Jongin throws his arms around Sehun as his heavy dick fills him up completely, fingernails clawing into Sehun’s skin as he fights back a loud wail. “Are you okay?” Sehun asks, cupping the back of Jongin’s head. Jongin nods weakly, body slung and heavy against Sehun’s. He chuckles briefly, pressing a brief peck to Jongin’s nose. Jongin pulls away from the warmth of Sehun’s arms, breath hitching in his throat as he grabs onto Sehun’s shoulders and shifts upwards, then downwards. He pants heavily, gulping down choked cries and high-pitched whines. 

Sehun leans in for a soft kiss, slow, wet, his teeth nibbling softly on Jongin’s lower lip. The sensation spreads beyond his lips, like sweet, sticky molasses running through his veins, faint electric buzzes rippling through his skin. He feels Sehun like Sehun is the only constant, a mountain in a world flooded by the tempest. He can taste the rhythm of his tongue, feel the pulse of Sehun’s heartbeat, lungs drowning in the sugared flavor of Sehun and his strawberry jam, his tongue sweeping into Jongin’s mouth as Jongin rides up, pushing himself back onto Sehun’s cock. There is only the push, only feverish need and want, muted gasps slipping out at intervals between the sounds of wet, sloppy lips pressed together. Jongin tries in vain to chase away the aching need, sating his hunger with another sweep of the tongue, teeth brushing across the corners of Sehun’s lips, but he’s left with a gaping, all-consuming greed for more and more. His hands search Sehun’s body, fingers tracing ridges of muscle, shoulder bones, warm droplets of seawater. He clings on dearly to Sehun, rolling his hips upwards and backward, head turned to the left as he continues sliding upwards, keeping his pace slow. His thighs burn like hell, but he can’t be bothered to care, refocusing his eyes on Sehun, trying hard - and to no avail - to maintain composure. A drop of sweat adorns his brow ridge, jaw clenched, sharp eyes intent on Jongin’s. 

“You’re good?” he asks.

Jongin nods stiffly, letting out a strained “Yes,” as his face scrunches up in pleasure, throwing his head back as he drags in and out, feeling Sehun’s weighty length pulsing in him. An embarrassingly loud cry spills out from his lips, jaw loose, and head dizzy with pleasure. He leans back into Sehun’s space, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Sehun leans down, peppering kisses along Jongin’s shoulder. He palms Jongin’s ass, holding Jongin as he begins to thrust up. Jongin immediately jerks downward and chokes out a cry, nails clawing into Sehun’s back. He winces but ignores it anyway.

“Fuck me,” Jongin breathes out, wet words prickling against Sehun’s collarbones, and that’s all it takes for Sehun to lay him down onto the cushions, long limbs splayed out every which way. He holds Jongin’s hands over his head, elbows resting on the seating as his knees dig into the leather, still damp from his soaked shorts. Jongin is prettiest like this, Sehun thinks, with his lips swollen, tear marks staining the corner of his eyes, gaze hazy and longing. He sets his pace with the lazy, steady rock of his hips, Jongin hissing and head twisted into the cushions. He can feel Sehun _in_ him, the electric pulse of each thrust. He bites his lip, stomach rising with each shallow breath he takes, the surface of his skin breaking out into a charged buzz, body hot - but he’s trembling like they’re in the Arctic and not a yacht in the Mediterranean. 

“You’re so fucking hot, fuck,” Sehun groans out, face set with concentration as he slowly begins to amp up the pace. He drops down, hot, wet breath against Jongin’s ear. “Moan for me,”

Jongin says nothing, pretends like he doesn’t hear Sehun talking, but he can’t ignore the delicious rub of Sehun’s dick inside him. He nails a particularly hard thrust to Jongin’s prostate that has him shuddering, reduced to a blubbering mess of curses and moans. Sehun draws back, grabbing Jongin’s legs as he lets out an involuntary yelp, lower torso suspended in the air. He rests his feet on Sehun’s shoulders, his forearm slung over his face in shame as Sehun thrusts harder and deeper into him. He feels so fucking full, so sated, like Sehun’s an oasis in the middle of the Sahara and he’s a man dying of thirst. His thoughts knot into a jumble as pleasure drowns his senses, a sweet, sticky sensation dripping at the back of his throat. He can barely register the litany of curses escaping from Sehun’s mouth with the way he’s sobbing out.

“Shit. Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he curses, rutting against Sehun in time to his thrusts. 

“Are you -” Sehun hisses out a groan. “- you’re okay?” he asks.

Jongin nods frantically in response, reality warping as his senses turn into blurred bliss, warm lips, and hot touches. He swallows back a moan as the sound of skin against skin and lube being pounded out of his wet hole sound through the air. He would blush at the lewdness of it all, the dirtiness, the shamelessness, but nothing but Sehun matters right now. His toes curl, fingers desperate for grip as Sehun begins suckling on a sensitive spot under his jaw, lips working their way downwards, a tiny bit of pressure builds up in the spots where Sehun’s lips touch, wet skin and the beginnings of red bloom on Jongin’s skin in their wake. “Jesus fuck,” he whispers, breath hot on Jongin’s chest. “Look at you,” he growls, never abandoning the pace. Jongin whines in response.

“You talk -” he hisses as Sehun rubs hard against his sweet spot. “- too much,”

Sehun lets out a dry chuckle. “I’ll shut up then,” a wicked grin fixes itself onto Sehun’s lip and Jongin goes wide-eyed, then clenches his eyes shut as he sinks into the feeling of Sehun pounding hard into him. He’s relentless, hips without stutter. It borders on pain and pleasure, hole aching and rim burning, but there’s burning release, the promise of satisfaction, and a dull ache scraping in between layers of hot flesh. He lets out a shaky cry, Sehun grunting with each focused thrust. He’s so close, he can feel sharp pleasure tipping in his gut and cock as Sehun’s length rubs along inside him, it can’t come fast enough.

“I’m close,” he warns. Sehun nods, legs stuttering and pace growing erratic. Anticipation swells in Jongin’s chest, in his stomach, in every crevice of his body, fingers clawing at Sehun’s skin and neck stretched as he throws his head back, shuddering and twitching as his orgasm pulses through his body, soft fires lapping against his skin as cum shoots out in white ropes onto his stomach. His chest heaves as he rides it out, rocking his ass back onto Sehun’s cock in lazy, messy motions as his orgasm fades out like waves waning along the shore, delirious with sensation, and body fuzzy. Sehun collapses onto Jongin, mouthing against his neck as he nails in a few thrusts, Jongin whimpering from oversensitivity, pulls out with a slick _pop_ and presses his dick against Jongin’s thigh, head thrown back and a grimace marring his face as spurts of cum burst out from his twitching cock and spill on Jongin’s thigh, trickling down to his crotch. He wraps his arms around Jongin, somehow ending up squished together with Jongin’s back to Sehun, lids heavy and bodies glistening with the sheen of sweat. 

-

“Yeah...we’re probably gonna have to replace the cushions,”

“So...no more...um...here...next time?”

“Nope,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated :D Might plug my Twitter later if I decide to keep this up ^^
> 
> Edit:  
> Here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lonelyst8r) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/lonelyst8r) :D Let's scream about Sekai together <3 Or you can ask me questions about my fics! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated ^^


End file.
